What Up With That: Olympus Version!
by AnastasiaPhoenix1678
Summary: What happens when Apollo chooses a sugar hyped authoress to handle the issues of Olympus today? WITH SOUL? Pure. Unadulterated. Madness. Based on the popular SNL sketch. I also take suggestions! R&R ;


**A/N: ME owning PJO? It's…it's…**

**Taps: IT'S BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!**

**Daniella: IT'S BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!**

**All the Girls: A FEW TIMES I'VE BEEN AROUND THAT TRACK…**

**Me: (anime sweatdrop) Oy…my OCs…**

**All OCs: YOU KNOW YOU LOVE US!**

**Me: Mmmhm...yeah…sure…whatever…**

AnastasiaPhoenix1678 sat in front of the mirror, putting the finishing touches on her Afro.

"Ugh, my hair is so greasy!" She muttered, then shook her head. "But I love how light my head feels!"

Apollo came in to the dressing room, clipboard in hand.

"A.P! You're on in ten!"

"Got it!"

The black teen stood up, and examined her outfit a final time. She was wearing a white knee-length Greek-style dress, with Greek style sandals. Her usually kinky hair was professionally shaped into a large Afro, and traces of makeup adorned her face.

She sighed with content and waited for her cue…

(BETO (Black Entertainment Television of Olympus) shows up on screen)

(scene cuts to white Greek style TV studio while music starts)

Hermes: It's _What's Up With That_, tackling the issues of Olympus today with soul! With the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo!

Audience: WE LOVE YOU, NICO! W00T!

Nico Fan Club Member #24: (tries crawling on stage)

Hermes: Oh, how sweet…SECURITY!

NFCM #24: (gets dragged away) NOOOO! WE WERE DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER! (breaks free) AHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Hermes: O_O ….the Savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson!

Audience: WE LOVE YOU, PERCY!

Percy: (waits for fanclub member to crawl on the stage)

(nothing happens)

Nico: HA!

Percy: (pouts) Shut up!

Hermes: …and the Architect of Olympus, Annabeth Chase!

Audience: (silent)

Athena: AHEM.

Audience: O.O (starts cheering reluctantly) …yay Annabeth….

Hermes: …and here's your host, AnastasiaPhoenix1678!

Me: (runs out on the stage with a golden mic) Hey hey hey hey HEY! _Well, I woke up this morning, and I got out of bed, had a big ol' cup of nectar, to clear my head! Iris Message ring, and ya wanna chat! Well, sit on down and tell me what's up with that!_

Me and the Muses: _Ooooh weee! What up with that, what up with that! Oooooh weee! What up with that, what up with that!_

Me:_ He said, she said, we said, me said, what up with that!_

(dances a little)

Me: _Who knew, you knew, said what, who do, what up with that!_

(dances a little more)

Me: _What's uppppp, I said what's uppppp, what is up with thaaat! What is up with that, what is up with that! You know, if you buying some ambrosia, don't get that cheap-ass, discount miiixxxx! YEAH!_

Audience: (cheers)

Me: (sits) Oh yes! Thank ya'll for joining us for _What Up With That!_ We got some wonderful guests here tonight, with the supermegafoxyawesomehot Nico di Angelo!

Audience: W000000000000T!

NFCMs: (start crawling on the stage)

Me: SECURITY!

(more security comes)

Random Daughter of Melinoe: MY MOTHER WILL CURSE YOU FOR THIS!

Me: Blah, blah, promises, promises…(gets Mr. Flamethrower)

Audience: o.o meep…

Me: … the not as attractive Savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson!

Audience: W00T!

Percy: Thank you, thank you….HEY!

Me: …and that Athena girl that no one cares about, Annabeth Chase!

Audience: (silent)

Athena: (wakes up) Wazzat!

Annabeth: (grumbles)

Me: Now, Nico, baby, you are the son of Hades, correct?

Nico: Yeah…

Me: What is it LIKE…to have SO MANY…women in love with you?

Nico: Well…it's very flattering, considering…

(random piano starts)

Me: _(sings) Ooh, it's flattering…._

Nico: O.o Uh, yeah, since I'm the Prince of Darkness…

Me: _Prince of Darkness…mmmhmm…._

Nico: O_O And Rick never thought that I would be so special…

Me: _Special, oh he's very special!_ (gets up and starts walking to camera) _Oh yes, he's funky, crunky, dunky, spunky, chunky…_

Nico: WHAT?

Me: _…skunky, slap-a-monkey..._

Annabeth: INCORRECT ADJECTIVE USE!

Audience: BOOO! (throw tomatoes at her)

Me: …_tap-a-monkey! HIT IT!_

(Mackenzie St. Peter, daughter of Hephaestus, jumps onto the stage in a red Stanford T-shirt and jeans and starts 'breaking it down', while the camera pans to a chorus of random black people)

Me, Muses, and RBP: _Oooh weeee, what up with that, what up with that! Ooooh weee, what up with that, what up with that!_

Nico, Percy, and Annabeth: O.O WTF

Me: _What's upppp, I said what's up…what is up with that….what is up with that, what is up with that…and you know that Zeus, he needs to stop, seeing all those women…YEAH!_

Zeus: (clapping) So true…HEY!

Hera: (grumbles)

Mackenzie: (walks off)

Me: (sits back down) YES! Now, it is time to get SERIOUS! Now, Nico, sweetheart, are you currently in a relationship?

Audience: (leans in)

Nico: (blushes) Um…no, not really…

NFCMs: YESSSS!

Me: (raises eyebrow) So what do you, the son of Hades, look for in a woman?

Nico: Well, I would want her to be nice, I guess…

(random piano stars again)

Me: (singing) _Sweet as candy…_

Nico: (raises eyebrow) Um, sure, 'sweet as candy'. And I would also want her to be attractive…

Me: _Prettier than Aphrodite…_

Nico: Well, I wouldn't go THAT far…(looks into audience)

Aphrodite: (punches hand into fist)

Nico: (shudders) …and, I would want her to be mature…

Me: _Grown up, yeah…._

Nico: -_- Yeah, I know where this is going…

Me: _Oh yeah! _(stands up) _And I got to say! _

Mackenzie: (starts breaking it down)

Me and the Muses: _Ooooh weee! What up with that, what up with that! Ooooh weee, what up with that, what's up with that!_

Me: Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, I have a special treat for ya'll. Give it up, for the famous pipe stylings, of Grover Underwood!

Grover: (starts playing jazz on reed pipes)

Me and Mackenzie: (dancing)

Me and the Muses: _Oooooh weee! What up with that, what up with that! Ooooh weee! What up with that, what up with that!_

Me: Oh yes! People, she was once mortal, once fought for Percy's heart, now, she the Oracle of Delphi! Give it up, for Rachel Elizabeth Dare!

Rachel: (gets on stage and starts dancing)

Me: _Go Rachel, go Rachel, you the Oracle, you the Oracle, of Delphi, of Delphi, you see, you see, the future, and then, and then, you faint, you faint, that's cool, that's cool…_

Rachel: (moonwalks off of stage)

Me and the Muses: _Oooooh weee! What up with that, what up with that! Ooooh weee! What up with that, what up with that!_

Nico: O.O

Me: _What's uppppp, I said what's uppppp, what is up with thaaaat! What is up with that, what is up with that, what is up with that, what is up with that! And don't go in the Aphrodite cabin, because their makeup, can make you dieeeeee! YEAH!_

Mackenzie: (moonwalks off the stage)

Me: (sits down)

Nico and Percy: (open mouths)

Me: Well, we out of time!

Nico, Percy, and Annabeth: -_-

Me: I wanna thank my very special guests, the Ghost King, Nico di Angelo…

Nico: (nods, then rolls eyes)

Me: …the Logan Lerman wannabe, Percy Jackson…

Percy: IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND, YOU FOOL!

Me: Yeah…sure…whatever…and (looks at Annabeth)…what's your name again?

Annabeth: (opens mouth, then closes it) It's not worth it…

Me: Until next time, this is AnastasiaPhoenix1678, saying… _Hey hey hey hey hey HEY!_

Everyone: _Oooooh weee! What up with that, what up with that! Ooooh weee! What up with that, what up with that!_

(confetti rains down and everyone dances)

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Aphrodite Kids, Zeus, Hera, and NFCMs: GET HER

Me: YIPE!

(scene fades to black with people dancing while AnastasiaPhoenix1678 gets chased by a mob with torch)

**A/N: Ah, I sense the beginning of a series! If you don't get what just happened, just search **_**What up With That **_**on Google!**

**Annabeth: A.J.?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Annabeth: You don't hate me like that, do you?**

**Me: OF COURSE NOT! (hugs)**

**Annabeth: Good. I'm too awesome to be hated.**

**Me: (mutters) Oh, wow…anyway, if you guys have any suggestions for guest stars or the plot line, leave it in a review! I don't want the plotline to be the same every time! Now, where's my whipped cream…**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOO!**

_**Ten minutes later…**_

**Me: SO….MUCH…CREAM…(bouncing)**

**Hermes: (facepalm)**

**Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! (gets Mr. Flamethrower)**

**Everyone: YAAA!**

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHA….AAHH! (gets tackled by Percy)**

**Percy: Hand. Over. The. Cream.**

**Me: NEVAH (runs away)**

**Percy: DANG! (chases her)**


End file.
